Withstanding the Blame
by Marshilla2Hype
Summary: What happens when Riley gets framed for something he actually didn't commit, and then finds out, he's not the only one? Can he handle this on his own, or will he bring his friends down with him?


"Boy, I can't believe had to bail yo' ass out again! Imma whip ya little ass as soon as we get home too..just wait! Mmm-hmm, ain't bout to go around embarrassing me no more! Why can't you be more like your brother..sit around and read books for once?!" Granddad shouted as they left the police department.

"Granddad, I'm for real! This time it wasn't me, I swear!" Riley pleaded, "Don't you believe me Huey?"

"Not really," Huey said simply, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Riley sucked his teeth in defeat. They never believed him, but then again, why should they? He was always getting himself into trouble, so they had a right to think otherwise. This was the third time this week he had been arrested and Granddad had to bail him out. It was always something about him vandalizing public property and disturbing the community. So yeah, it sure sounded like him.

"C'mon man, I'm being serious though! They don't even have proof it's me! For all you know, them niggas could be lying-"

"I'm pretty sure they're not lying Riley," Huey cut in bluntly.

"Well, who asked you anyway faggot?!"

"Riley, why should I even-"

"Hey, both of ya'll cut that shit out. It doesn't matter anyway, cuz I'm about to beat his little butt as soon as we got home..teach yo' ass a lesson!" Granddad said as they got into Dorothy.

"But Granddad, can you believe me this one time! I was framed, and I can prove it too!" Riley countered. Granddad scoffed as he pulled the car out of the parking space, heading down the road. "And how is that?"

"Well…I can stay home tomorrow..so when they call, you'll know it wasn't me," Riley said. Granddad and Huey considered this.

"And what if they don't call? Then I'll really know it was yo' ass all along!" Granddad said. Riley looked to Huey for help, who only shrugged and looked out the window, clearly not giving a care in the world.

The car grew silent.

"This some ol' bullshit.." Riley grumbled after a while, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching into his seat.

"Watch yo' mouth boy!"

Riley rubbed his bottom as he walked away from his Granddad, heading up the stairs.

That beating hurt.

But to be honest, he was real upset. How somebody just gonna frame him like that? When has he ever been mean to somebody? Shoot, he was the nicest guy he knew.

_Hol' up, scratch that. _

If anything, nice guys finish last..and he ain't got time for crazy shit like that. He liked to believe that he surpassed all others, while they watched from the sidelines. He ran the world, nobody else.

Huey turned around in his computer chair, watching Riley as he walked into their shared bedroom.

"Whatchu looking at, nigga?" Riley said, flopping down onto his bed. Huey snorted and turned back around to the computer screen. "You know, I'm real disappointed in you Riley."

"Like I care what you think…but for the last time, it wasn't me."

Silence.

"Alright, I believe you," Huey reassured. Riley sat up anxiously at that.

"For real?"

"I guess so."

Riley sighed in relief, satisfied that at least his gay ass brother was on his side for once. "Now we just gotta wait...and prove Granddad wrong. Shit, I ain't do nothing…_yet._ Who you think tryna frame me Huey?"

"I don't know, but I think something really bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..I can just feel it."

"Pause."

Huey sighed at that, not really having enough energy at the moment to roll his eyes at his homophobic brother. That's when the doorbell rang from downstairs.

Instantly, the two Freeman boys dashed out of the room and downstairs. "Ugh, who the hell coming by at this time of day?" Granddad groaned as he got up from his recliner, heading for the door.

He opened the door with a grunt, only to find Tom Dubois and his daughter Jazmine standing on the porch. Riley sucked his teeth. "Man, why ya'll niggas here-"

Huey knocked him upside the head.

"Hi Mr. Freeman!" Jazmine chirped, giving the old man a brief hug before stepping inside the house, her father following.

"Alright sweetheart, go play with Huey and Riley while I have a talk with their Granddad," Tom said before he and Granddad went into the living room.

Jazmine turned to her peers, grinning. "So what are we gonna do now-"

The two boys walked away before she could finish her sentence, clearly not interested. But Jazmine seemed not to notice, following them back upstairs and into their room cheerfully.

"So what are we gonna do-" she tried again before being cut off.

"Man, hush. Damn, I swear you talk too much-"

Huey knocked Riley upside the head again…making this the _second_ time today? Jazmine looked from Huey, and then to Riley, and then back to Huey. "Something's not right, is there?" she asked them, her smile fading into a concerned frown.

"Damn right!" Riley said, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm being framed by some nigga, and we don't know who it is! And I'm getting fucking tired of these ass whoopings Granddad been giving me _all week!_"

Jazmine widened her eyes at his outburst, a little frightened by his profanity. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Y'know, my daddy mentioned to me something about a bunch of people getting framed around town. It was on the news this morning. Maybe it has something to do with you, Riley," Jazmine then said chirpily, her eyes glowing with excitement.

Huey cupped his chin in his hand, probably wondering how he would've missed it, since he's always watching the news and reading the morning paper.

"A bunch of people around town? What the—so this nigga think he funny? Framing people and making trouble and shit? Aw naw, it's about to go _down._"

"Riley, I really hope you're not planning anything stupid, because you can't afford to get in trouble again," Huey cut in.

"Oh, no, not just me. Ya'll niggas gon' help _too._ Cuz, if one thing's for sure, I'm not going down without a _fight._"


End file.
